


Emo Boys Kissing

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Dare, First Time, M/M, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander kiss on a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emo Boys Kissing

Xander wiped his palms on his jeans and laughed nervously. “Um. Okay. Okay, for how long?”

“One minute.” Faith offered. 

“No, two -- two minutes,” Willow put in eagerly. “One minute, that’s too easy. Has to be at least two.”

Faith nodded slowly. “Right on. Two minutes it is. Starting as soon as we’ve got lips touching lips, and you don’t stop until we say so.”

Xander shot a look at the girl he’d been trying to impress all night. Okay, was this a really good way to get Faith’s attention, or a way to fuck up any chance of ever getting with her? She sure seemed eager to see him make-out with Spike, had been looking them both up and down with heavy-lidded eyes ever since someone else had suggested the dare, so . . . good thing? 

But then in the no-way corner, there was the fact that he would have to kiss Spike -- which, hello, so not with the breasts or softness or any of the other things Xander preferred in a make-out partner. And if it had to be a guy, did it have to be Spike? The boy who had stolen his lunch money for eight years running, and then had pretended he didn’t know Xander’s name once they hit high school despite the fact that they lived two houses away from each other?

Still, two minutes -- not like it was a really long time. And what could go wrong? Okay, fine. He could smooch Spike, completely unenthusiastically and barely-touching-lips, for one hundred and twenty seconds. No problem. 

“Fine, yeah,” Spike said, stabbing his cigarette out and dropping it into an empty beer can. “Two minutes.”

“Yeah,” Xander said, clearing his throat. With a shrug, he leaned forward and --

“Not like that, you idiot,” Spike bit out, and Xander blushed.

“What? I didn’t even--“

“If we’re going to do this thing,” Spike explained slowly. “Then we are going to go to the bedroom, lie down, and do it properly.”

“All right, all right,” Faith murmured, standing and holding her hand down to pull Willow up along with her. “Let’s go.”

“The bedroom?” Xander asked. “Uh . . .”

But it was too late to protest, because the other three had already headed off in that direction like it was the most logical thing in the world. Xander picked up a can or two of beer before finding one half-full, and took a hearty swig. “Two minutes . . .” he muttered to himself as he started up the stairs after them. 

* * *

“Come on, Xander,” Willow said impatiently as Xander hesitated at the edge of the bed. Spike was already sprawled out on it, his booted heels digging carelessly into what was probably someone’s mom’s favorite coverlet, resting his head on his hands laced behind his neck.

He nodded in reply and clambered up onto the mattress. “Um, so . . . how do you want to . . . uh, I mean . . .”

Spike rolled his eyes. “You _have_ kissed someone before, haven’t you Harris?”

“I -- yes!” Xander exclaimed. “And so there, you do know my name,” he added senselessly.

“Any time you’re ready, boys,” Faith cooed from her position kneeling on the floor with her chin resting on folded arms, watching them with a half-smile on her face. “On your mark. . . get set . . .”

“Go, go, go,” Willow said with a grin.

One more moment to wonder if he should back off, hit the stairs running, and fearlessly wear the label of Loser Boy Who Couldn’t Take a Dare, spending the rest of his high school years sitting at home with his mom Friday nights watching made-for-tv movies, and Xander took a deep breath and laid down next to Spike, tentatively lowering his head.

“Don’t forget to keep track,” he said at the last minute just before their lips met, and the other three groaned aloud.

“Got my watch all set up and everything,” Faith said in an amused voice.

“Get on with it, will you?” Spike said, apparently utterly bored by any further attempt at stalling. “Sooner this is over with, sooner we can go back downstairs, see if we can break open Jonathan’s father’s liquor cabinet.”

“Geez, okay,” Xander said in an aggravated voice. One more beat, and he twined his fingers in Spike’s hair, and brought their mouths together with force.

And . . . Spike’s lips were way softer than they looked, and Spike’s hair was curly-fine even though it looked sort of crunchy from too much hair gel, and Spike’s body was smaller than his, hard to remember that when Spike loomed so large in his mind, a huge presence ever since they’d known each other.

Xander wanted to pull back, just go ahead and ditch the entire idea, because . . . why again? Oh! Because this wasn’t supposed to be _real_ , it was supposed to be . . . oh . . . Spike’s hands on his sides, just above his hips, and as their lips continued to slide and slip, mouths just barely parted, trading breaths and brushes and quiet sounds as they kept going. And hey, Spike could really kiss, better than any of the girls that Xander had made out with, from Willow when they were six years old, to other girls during spin-the-bottle and dares, to the one or two dates and awkward goodnights that had seemed to end everything. Xander sighed, pressing his lips against Spike’s mouth and licking at the edges of his lips while Spike slipped his fingertips just under Xander’s t-shirt, pulling it out of his jeans.

Somehow Spike’s legs had moved apart, and Xander was no longer half-on, half-off his body in a nervous gesture at closeness, but serious now, in between those legs, one hand moving down to grip and massage Spike’s hip.

Xander wondered wildly for a moment how long it had been, and then thought it would be cool if he had some kind of super power to stop time to make it last. No, not to stop it, because wouldn’t he and Spike freeze along with the rest of the world, mid-kiss, Spike’s hand now kneading at the small of his back, at his skin, as Xander’s tongue darted between Spike’s lips and they both groaned with Spike sucked on it, hard? Just freeze everyone else, maybe, bring all the rest of it to a halt so that he could keep doing this, keep kissing Spike for the allotted time that would last . . . forever.

One hand next to Spike’s chest, bracing his weight on it so that he could give in to the urge to roll and twist his hips against Spike, gasping as he felt the hardness meeting his own, as Spike reached to grab his ass and pull them even closer. 

“Time’s . . . up?” he heard Faith say distantly, and he pulled away, licking his lips and running a hand through his hair. 

“Uh, okay,” he said, looking around the room quickly. Willow’s eyes were wide, her jaw hanging open, and Faith had her hand on her throat, stroking absently as she kept her gaze locked on Spike and Xander.

“Okay,” Spike said softly, and Xander looked back at him. Lips gone from pink to red, swollen from kissing, eyes dazed and . . . oh god, so clearly hard, cock pressing against his jeans. 

“Okay,” Spike said more firmly as he stood up, and Xander half-cringed, not wanting to hear what he’d say next. He’d done the stupid bet thing, made out with Spike, made it through the entire designated time, and now he pretty much wanted to get out of there. “Right," Spike told the girls. "Been a great party, lovely time, compliments all around, but have to be leaving now.”

The other three nodded at him, and Spike paused at the door. “You coming, Xander?”

“What?” Xander asked in shock. “Um, uh . . . yes?”

“Brilliant.” Spike grinned at him. “Want back at those lips of yours, under you again. Off the clock this time, though, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Xander said, feeling himself redden. “Uh . . . great party, guys,” he said to Willow and Faith by way of goodbye.

“Best ever,” Faith agreed, handing Willow a cigarette and leaning over to light it.


End file.
